


Is This Real?

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks, Groping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Men in love, Sassy Yuuri, awkward yuuri, god they are so gross, lord have mercy on poor Victor, random russian, sweet victor, the thing happens, very very in love, victor has some incredible self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: After a blur of an evening, all Victor really wants to do is to fall asleep with Yuuri in his arms, though it looks like he might have gotten more than he bargained for. AKA: Yuuri has NO chill and Victor deserves a gold medal for self control.





	1. That really happened?

Victor woke up to the feeling of soft lips pressing across the back of his neck; simple little kisses and warm breath fanned out over his skin; he couldn’t think of a better way to wake up. It was so sweet, so loving, that he thought maybe he was dreaming the entire moment. The memory of last night washed over Victor’s mind and he relaxed in to the body behind him, one of his thousand watt smiles tugging at his lips.

Yuuri’s arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, bare chest pressed against Victor’s back. He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt more relaxed and loved. He had been in relationships in the past, a couple more serious than the others, but nothing compared to this feeling. There was no other lover who could compare, or even come close, to how he felt about Yuuri. It was so incredibly comforting and all he could do was let out a sleepy content sigh.

Last night. Did that really happen? Did he really do that?

Victor shivered when he felt another press of lips to his spine, warm tingles blossoming across his body. Yeah, it happened, right there, in front of hundreds of people and god knows how many on T.V. He could still feel the soft prickle of heat from when he brushed his lips against Yuuri’s; he could still see the warm and loving look on Yuuri’s face as he gazed back up at him, his blue eyes getting lost in the warmth of the chocolate irises looking back.

A soft, tired moan slipped passed his lips as he felt Yuuri’s arm wrap tighter around his waist, his own fingers now lacing with the hand that was drawing languid circles abdomen. God this was pure bliss. Why had they waited so long? It had been obvious the past few months that they were growing closer; that they were teetering on the edge of something beyond friendship.

Maybe they had just been waiting for the other to make the first move.

Last night. Last night was a blur. The banquet dinner went spectacularly. It was a true joy to get to experience Yuuri opening up around the others; rivals on ice, friends off the rink. Most of all, it was the genuine smiles that Victor saw from Yuuri, getting to hear him laughing made his heart swell. It was also a bonus to get to hear some stories from Phichit about their time as rink-mates and roommates in Detroit; which Yuuri had tried to stop his friend from spilling too much.

When they had dressed quickly in their room after the competition to ready for the banquet, Yuuri had admitted that he was nervous about how the others would react to them now. Which caused Victor to cradle that sweet face in his palms and kiss away the undue worry. Really, it was more of a surprise that that had actually been their first kiss. Mostly, they had been given winks and whispers of congratulations, for both the silver and the kiss. Even Celestino offered Yuuri a hug of congratulations for his performances.

They had hardly left each other’s side the entire night; their fingers laced, or small fleeting touches to thighs or the small of the back. They stole innocent kisses when they thought no one was looking (though Victor had a sinking suspicion that they might need to have a chat with a certain Thai skater about over sharing on his Instagram).  As the hours counted, they realized that they wanted nothing more than to be alone, even if it was just to be in each other’s arms without prying eyes. The evening, hell the entire day, had been something that neither of them would forget.

Once they returned to their hotel room Yuuri looked dead on his feet, he had just about fallen asleep on Victor’s shoulder down stairs at the party. They had been invited to come to some after parties, but all invitations had been politely declined and besides, Chris couldn’t be trusted as more and more alcohol became involved. Honestly, they just wanted to be together.

Poor Yuuri was so tired. As he approached the bed he left his shoes, socks, and pants in a trail on the floor, till he landed face down half dead with a thump on the mattress. Victor couldn’t help but laugh softly as he shook his head, “Let’s get you in your sleeping cloths Yuuri, and don’t fall asleep on me yet.” He was pretty sure Yuuri wouldn’t be comfortable in just his boxer briefs and nothing else.

He was pleasantly surprised, though, when a very tired Yuuri rolled on to his back and pulled Victor down on top of him and began to clumsily kiss him; Yuuri even started to unbutton the vest and white shirt that was keeping him from being able to touch the delicious pale skin under the fabric. His fingers fumbled in a rush, between his lack of sleep and the little bit of champagne he drank, he was quite worthless.

Yuuri squished his eyebrows together and nipped at Victor’s lower lip before he let out a frustrated grumble. “My fingers….Viiictor…they won’t work…..” he whined with a seriously cute pout that Victor was pretty sure he would never be able to say no to.  

With a sudden burst of laughter, Victor adjusted himself so he was straddling Yuuri’s hips and brushed his nose against the soft skin of his lover’s cheek. His voice was a warm purr, his accent thick, “Slow down Yuuri, I am not going anywhere. You have me lyubimiy moi.” He crooned in to the shell of Yuuri’s ear before placing a tender kiss to the other man’s neck. He could feel the shiver of Yuuri’s skin as warm breath tickled over his flesh; Victor was sure he had never had to fight his own urges so hard before in his entire life.

He felt Yuuri arch softly under him with a whimper and filed away the information at how sensitive Yuuri’s neck was. Blue eyes swept over the perfect scene before him; a breath caught in his throat as he took it all in. Victor was in awe of the man under him; god he was so beautiful; his face flushed and cheeks dusted with a touch of pink. His skin was a soft beige, so smooth, and God did he want to mark it up with love bites.

Victor drank in the body of his lover, and even though he had seen Yuuri naked plenty of times, but to see him panting and impatient, black boxer briefs clinging to slender hips was enough to send him reeling. It was so incredibly intoxicating that he felt his resolve failing him. What really took the Russian aback, though, was the fact that the soft brown eyes that peered back at him where full of something new; something he wasn’t sure he had ever imagined being reflected back at him in such a way.

“Please….I want… no… I need to touch you. Please.” Yuuri breathlessly asked, the words tumbling free from his lips like a prayer, a plea to worship the man’s body with his hands; his lips; his tongue; every inch of him that needed to be mapped and committed to memory.

“God…you…” Victor cursed before he took Yuuri’s lips in a crushing kiss. Yuuri was a good student in just about everything, including kissing. Victor found his lips so soft, sweet, and pliant as they moved together; he found that he liked drawing out the little noises from the depths of Yuuri’s throat too. The little moans and mewls made him want to just devour the other man hungrily.

There was a quick intake of air when Yuuri was the one to coax Victor’s lips open. Their tongues rolled against each other in a messy kiss as Yuuri’s hands threaded in to Victor’s ashen hair. The little tugs drew heady noises out of the Russian as well, only to be swallowed by his lover’s mouth. With their faces slotted perfectly together they kissed till they were breathless and their bodies buzzed with electricity.

Once the kiss was broken Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s nose tenderly, he was trying so hard to keep himself in check as he felt his heart just thundering under his ribs. Pressing their foreheads together, Victor laced their fingers on Yuuri’s pillow while he looked deep in to the wanting eyes peering up at him. Dilated pupils were rimmed in a dark mocha and kiss swollen lips were parted ever so slightly that Victor thought he might melt on the spot. Yuuri looked wrecked, and god was it an incredible sight.

“Yuuuri,” Victor ghosted the name over the other man’s lips, he felt him quiver under him, “Please, solnyshko, we have forever now, listen to me this time. Let me kiss you, hold you, just let me sleep with you in my arms tonight.” Truthfully, Victor was in shock at his own words, but he knew that deep down Yuuri was exhausted and running on fumes.

“You Have no idea how badly I want to further ravage you,” he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, a soft whimper being extracted from the other man, “How badly I want to show you my love,” another kiss, lips trapped between teeth, tongues sliding together noisily, hungrily, “You drive me mad…” he panted as he felt Yuuri roll his hips under him.

He could feel Yuuri’s desire under him and he groaned when he shifted, it didn’t help that he was also painfully hard and could feel a moist spot in his briefs. He deserved a goddamn gold medal for his ability to keep himself in check. The last thing Victor wanted was to do something because Yuuri’s brain was half dead from lack of sleep and a little fuzzy from the bit of alcohol he drank.

A most pathetic whine slipped from Yuuri’s throat as he looked up at Victor and nodded softly, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the older man was right. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the incredible blush that blossomed over his lover’s skin, he pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and carefully climbed off of him.  This was going to be uncomfortable, but he retreated to the suitcases with just a few steps and paused; he took deep breaths as he tried to calm down the fire that was raging over his body and the need to claim the other man.

“You are going to be the death of me, you know this, yes?” Victor stated as he unbuttoned the white shirt completely and slid it over his shoulders. Though he still wore a white tank, he unbuckled his dress pants and wiggled free of them before he folded them nicely on the bed, “I just ironed those too…What am I going to do with you…?”

There was no response from Yuuri but soft, even breaths, did he…?

Victor turned around to find Yuuri passed out, lightly snoring. “Oh…my sweet Yuuri…” a chuckled was released as he shook his head at the sight.

He moved back over to the bedside and crouched down; Yuuri had no idea how badly Victor wanted to reach out, take a fist full of his ebony tresses, and kiss him stupid. He wanted to make his entire body quiver with need as finger tips touched, tongue and mouth memorizing every dip and curve. He wanted so badly to make the younger man come undone under his ministrations.

Putting those thoughts away for now, he looked at the picture laid before him. Yuuri’s dark hair was fanned out softly on the pillow, ebony over ivory sheets in a photo worthy contrast. As Victor plucked the glasses from his face to place them on the side table, Yuuri curled on to his side facing Victor with a soft hum.

God he was truly beautiful on and off the ice; his face so relaxed as he drifted in and out of consciousness, no worry lines or stress. He must have felt Victor’s gaze locked on to him Yuuri let out a soft whine, his eyes fluttering open halfway. Victor was close enough to count each lash that framed his lids; close enough that he brushed his lips across Yuuri’s without having to move.

“Sleep. Sleep with me Victor, please? I need you.” Yuuri’s voice was so small, so innocent and sweet that there was no way he could deny such an impassioned plea.

The smile that bloomed across Victor’s face could have lit up the darkest night, it was pure and completely real; the kind of smile that only so many got the privilege of seeing. The mask of Victor Nikiforov, the celebrity idol. god of the ice, was gone. In its place was the tender, loving smile of a man who was head over heels in love.

“Why Yuuri! I never thought you would be so bold as to ask!” He gave his boyfriend his signature wink, his ashen hair falling over a blue opalescent eye. There was a sleepy groan and a pillow muffled “God you’re a dork,” from Yuuri as he turned his head as he laughed, rolling his eyes. Even though Yuuri teased him, he felt his heart stutter in his chest, and the blush on his face was the real reason he turned his face into the pillow. If the world only knew what a true cheese ball and dorky idiot Victor was…

“hmmmm, solnyshko, let’s get you in to your sleeping clothes, yes?” Victor crooned softly. Another kiss was pecked against Yuuri’s lips, and Victor swore to himself that he would never get enough of the man’s kisses.

Yuuri started to sit up after the kiss and looked to Victor with a sly grin, “Is that so?” He knew Victor had not meant for that to be said out loud, which was even further confirmed when he watched that perfect, smooth, alabaster skin bloom in a vibrant blush of pink. From the tips of his ears to the center of his sternum, Victor Nikiforov, the suave playboy of the ice, was blushing like a school girl.        

A bubble of laughter escaped Yuuri’s throat, and to Victor it sounded like a song; his smile was perfect, his laugh touched his soul, and Victor couldn’t help himself as he reached up and tenderly tweaked Yuuri’s nose, “Enough with the sass, lyubimiy moi ,” he grinned, “You don’t know what trouble you could get in too!”

The Russian stood up between Yuuri’s legs, moving with a liquid grace that only Victor could have, he is an ethereal beauty. His hand brushed through the soft black locks and his brow furrows, as if he is studying each thread, every strand that he cards through his fingers. “ti takoi krasivii.” He murmurs softly in Russian, almost reverently, “Let’s go to sleep,” he said, breaking his own spell before he tugged Yuuri up from the bed to go through the nightly routine.

Not long after, Yuuri was tucked, the perfect size, in Victors arms. Their bodies pressed together with Yuuri’s back to Victor’s chest, it’s blissful as sleep claims the dark haired man first. It’s a warm, safe, cocoon under the sheets, nothing but the moons silvery light filtering through the curtains. Victor presses a kiss to the back of his lovers head, whispering and I love you as he inhales the sweet scent of Yuuri’s shampoo. It didn’t take long for his eyes to grow heavy with sleep and to finally drift off.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri continues his morning assault on Victor...

The early morning sunlight had replaced the glow of the moon and the press of kisses to his skin became more persistent against his skin. Yuuri’s breath was uneven as he rolled his hips softly against Victor’s backside while placing nips to the Russians shoulders and neck. Victor tightened his fingers in Yuuri’s hand and let out a groan as his own hips rocked. The thought that there would be little strawberry love bites all over his pale skin turned him on; his body was responding as each mark shot straight to his groin, the heat pooling there and in his gut.

No words were exchanged as Victor Rolled himself on top of Yuuri’s flushed body. God how…intoxicating…he was to look at right now. Eyes half lidded and blown with lust as Victor once more straddled his hips, looking down at the younger man with a honey thick smile that oozed with need and anticipation.

Yuuri let out a deep moan as Victor lowered to meet his lips against his lover’s in a kiss that left him searing hot; the push of Victor’s tongue in to the heat of his mouth, the way he took a light grasp of Yuuri’s hair in those lithe fingers and pulled. Victor staked his claim of Yuuri’s lips with a nibble to them and all the younger man could do was roll his hips up as the air got heady between them; almost too much but defiantly not enough.

When the kiss broke Yuuri was a panting mess, his body flushed red from the tips of his ears down to his chest. Kiss swollen lips glistened with saliva that Victor moved his thumb across with light pressure; Yuuri didn’t know where the noises he made came from, he never imagined he could make them. Moans and needy whimpers spilling from his throat; he was coming completely unraveled at the other man’s touch.

 Victor smiled against Yuuri’s neck as he plastered hot, open mouth kisses over the all to sensitive flesh, even leaving little love bites just under the other man’s ear. Suckling at the lobe Victor started to let his hands move over his lover’s body, exploring, touching, he was set to memorize each dip and curve to store to memory.

“Mine.” Victor’s voice oozed from his lips, low, dark, with a thick gravel that made Yuuri shiver as the word washed over him in a puff of hot air.

“Yours.” He managed to moan breathlessly out as he felt Victor’s fingers tangle in his hair, the other tracing his side with gentle, yet firm touch.

Yuuri didn’t know what to do with his hands as Victor took another deep kiss from his mouth, but when he lifted his hands and tangled his own fingers in the soft silvery locks he couldn’t help but smile when a shiver raked over Victor’s spine. The other man’s moans were just as intense and electrifying for Yuuri as Yuuri’s were to Victor; they just got louder and more breathless with each touch, each dip of tongue in to mouths, and with every panting breath they took.

“Please… please Vitya…” The nickname rolled so smoothly of Yuuri’s tongue that it shot straight to Victor’s gut, churning the boiling heat even more.

“mmm… Please what, Solnyshko, tell me….” Victor lewdly whispered in to his lover’s ear as he rocked his hips, their cotton covered erections brushing against each other. The Russian was struggling; he didn’t want to press Yuuri to more than he wanted, but for god sake did he want to make him unravel even more. He wanted to make his dark haired lover squirm; make him gasp his name out in breathless moans; take Yuuri to the edge and back over and over again until they were both satiated and boneless.

“Oh God…Victor...Vitya…please….please.., I want…no…” Yuuri was gasping for air, his hips rocking, his entire body on fire and Victor had not even touched the aching hardness in his briefs. “I need you.” He repeated his plea from the night before.

Yuuri was practically crying at this point, his body so over sensitive, his lips bruised, and his brain completely fried by the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. Victor sat up ever so slightly to look at his master piece. God how beautiful the man under him looked; his soft skin quivering as Victor raked blunt nails over the soft skin and left little red trails in their wake.

“Ya tak khochu tebya” Victor mumbled softly, breathlessly looking at the man who writhed at his touch. “I want you so bad, lyubimiy moi.” He moaned softly as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, all teeth and tongue. It was fiery hot, and sent waves of volcanic heat through both men.

Opening his eyes, Yuuri looked deep in to the lust blown gaze of sea blue that stared back at him, “please… please… I… I need you.”

Victor couldn’t control the deep groan that escaped his throat as he shifted and hooked his fingers in to the black briefs that covered Yuuri’s arousal; how was it possible for this man to make Victor this turned on? It was nothing he had ever experienced in his 27 years of life. He felt like he would never be able to control himself again around Yuuri; that he would want to show the world over and over that the dark haired man was all his, and his alone.

His lips never left Yuuri’s body as he began to slide over the sweat slicked flesh of his panting lover. Victor mouthed at his collar bones, before drawing a nipple in to his mouth, and god, the sound it elicited from Yuuri was like an aria that the masters had written.  His tongue swirled over the now pert bud before he kissed and licked his way to the other to suckle it to attention as well with the same focus as the first.

Yuuri was mewling at this point, his hands still tangled in Victor’s ashen hair, feeling like he was holding on for dear life. He had never experienced such intense feelings, such powerful emotion before in his life, and he was getting high off of it. Victor was his addiction, the way his lips moved so perfectly over his body, how he worshiped the flesh with his tongue and mouth.

Feeling Victor’s hips against his he couldn’t help but roll them instinctively, letting out a strained whimper. His entire body was hot, so hot he was afraid he might spontaneously combust at any moment. Arching his body in to the touch as he felt warm lips travel down his abdomen, swirling at his navel, he cried out softly before he opened his eyes to look at the Adonis who was worshiping him.

The sight shot straight to his core as he was greeted by a pair of blue rimmed pupils looking back up at him. Victor’s fingers tugged at the elastic of Yuuri’s briefs now and the only thing Yuuri could think of was to lift his hips to help them be slid free of his body. When he felt his erection bob free he let out a keening whimper as the cool air hit him.

“mmm..so beautiful. You are so beautiful my Yuuri.” Victor whispered across the soft curls of pubic hair and licked a stripe up the back side of Yuuri’s shaft.

Yuuri’s hips moved on their own, thrusting up against the warm wetness, “Oh god…” He moaned as he let go for Victor’s hair, now balling his fists up in the sheets. Victor smirked as he wiggled free of his own underwear, his own erection now bobbing free. His fingers gently touched the head of Yuuri’s dick, swiping a bead of thick precum from the tip and licked it from his hand, and oh god if it didn’t take Yuuri everything to not lose it in that moment.

Victor was on his knees now between Yuuri’s slightly spread thighs, absolutely breathless at the sight being presented before him. “God… Do you have any idea, solnyshko, what you do too me?” He whispered in that low voice that just oozed sex and desire on honey tinged words.

Yuuri couldn’t help it, he smiled and looked at the hardness that bobbed at Victor’s stomach, yes, they had seen each other naked so many times but this, this was different. The heat of a blush crept up his face as he realized what he was about to do, what he was asking for. Yuuri bit his teeth in to his swollen lower lip as he looked to Victor with the most innocent of expressions on his face.

“Show me.” His own voice was heady and low, and Victor leaned forward, brushing their hard erections against each other, which elicited yet another beautiful sound from his overs throat. Once his lips found Yuuri’s again, it was a sweet kiss, their tongues rolling and dancing, lewd sounds of their mouths filling the room.

They kissed till they were breathless again, they were both aching for touch, for something that would bring them both to that intense climax they both desired from each other. Victor hooked his hands in Yuuri’s hair again and Yuuri brought his to the back of his lover’s neck to toy at the soft fringe of silver hair. This kiss, this kiss wasn’t like the others. It was full of something else besides the sexual and lustful feelings they had for each other. This was a bubbling over of months of mutual pining, of being close to each other and touching but for fleeting moments; this kiss made both of their chests clench an their heart swell against their ribs.

Once it broke, a string of saliva between them as their foreheads pressed together, Victor groaned softly between trying to catch his breath and making his brain function again. “We have one problem, lyubimiy moi….” Yuuri whined and rolled his hips, the touch of their cocks sliding together making him whimper and cry out softly while tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“We need lube, or lotion, something to make this better for both of us.” He crooned softly in to Yuuri’s ear now, having peppered sweet lips up his lover’s jaw line to the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and blushed profusely, which was impressive considering how red he was already between Victor completely turning him in to a mess and his own nerves.

“Well. Um. You see…we are….not without…” He bit his lip hard as Yuuri remembered a certain Thai skater having slipped him some reinforcements before they left the party last night, “...Im sure…he meant it as a joke… but Phichit kind of cornered me. And, well, ano…hegabemecomdobsandblueb” he spat it out so fast that Victor took a second to translate it in his own brain.

Once he did, the silver haired Russian broke out in a beautiful laugh and silently praised Phichit for his forethought. His hands were now on Yuuri’s supple thighs, squeezing and massaging the skin there as he sat up between his lovers legs again. God the look on Yuuri’s face was… “Cute.” He laughed as Yuuri tried to sink further in to the mattress.

Victor chuckled as he bent forward and pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s sweat slicked forehead before he brushed his nose against his boyfriends, “Where are they solnyshko?”

“The pants on the floor, left pocket.” Yuuri squirmed a bit when Victor got of the bed; he missed the heat, the comfort of his lover touching him, even if was just for a fleeting second of absence.

Victor was still chuckling when he picked up Yuuri’s pants from the floor and pulled out the little foil wrappers, probably about 5 of them from the quick glance he took, and a hand full of little lube packets. Dear lord, what Phichit thinking? That they would be going at it like rabbi…Victor stopped himself and realized they were not leaving China for another day. A deadly smirk tugged at his lips as he turned and looked at his flushed and needy lover spread bare upon the bed.

Yuuri looked at the gorgeous form of his god turn man as he bent and stood back up; the look in those ocean eyes made his heart beat faster and… god he was beyond an Adonis, nothing compared to his beauty. His sinewy muscles rolling under taut, alabaster skin. The way that silver hair fell across his face, hiding his beautiful eyes; Yuuri wondered what he had done to deserve this moment. He watched as Victor canted his head to the side and start to move back across the room; his hips rolling with the liquid grace of a dancer as he brushed his empty hand through his slightly damp hair.

“Do you like what you see?” He purred warmly as he crawled back in to the bed. He caught Yuuri staring, and watched a vibrant blush blossom along smooth collar bones to the tips of his ears. God it was one of his favorite hobbies to make Yuuri squirm and blush, he was just so cute in his innocence.

Without much fan fair he was back between Yuuri’s legs and dropped the packets off to the side of the pillow. Settling on his haunches Victor picked up Yuuri’s foot and pressed feather light kisses across the ankle to the top of his scarred up feet; skaters feet were just as tortured as ballet dancers, if not more so. The gaze of blue eyes never left Yuuri’s face as his lips moved over the muscles of his lover’s calve, whispering warmly over the skin.

“You have no idea…” He laid down Yuuri’s leg and deft fingers cradled the other, lifting it to his lips and pressing a warm kiss to the bone of the ankle, “How long I have wanted you like this…” He trailed kisses up the leg again, but this time, he didn’t stop at the knee, he paused to look up from under the veil of silver lashes that framed his electric blue eyes, “How badly I have want to touch your beautiful body..” His breath was warm as it fanned out over Yuuri’s inner thigh, so close to his dick that he let out a simpering moan that shook with need.

“Please… please touch me… I need to feel you.” Yuuri was not sure where those words came from. His voice was just above a whisper; the tone was low and dripped like molasses from his lips.


	3. My first, and my last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Yuuri. So undeniably shy and awkward sometimes.

Suddenly Yuuri let out a deep moan that rumbled in his throat; grasping at the sheets again his hips shook as he felt warm moisture slide up the underside of his cock.

Victor was absolutely enamored with the reaction he pulled of the once nervous man. Swiping his tongue around the swollen head, dipping that talented tongue of his in to the slit to taste the salty bitter precome that started to bead at the tip. A free hand reached up and grasped the crest of Yuuri’s hip; his thumb drawing little circles on the quivering flesh as he wrapped kiss swollen lips around the head.

Yuuri jumped at the contact. There was a delicious keening sound that echoed in Victor’s ears as he swirled his tongue around the velvety flesh in his mouth. Yuuri’s own hand flew to his mouth to bite teeth in to a knuckle. God these noises were so embarrassing, but Victor felt so, so good as he took more and more of his lover in to his mouth.

The wet heat that surrounded him was nothing like he had ever experienced before, then again, there had not been to experience before this as it was. Dear god this was bliss, to feel Victor slurping, bobbing his head, how he grazed just enough teeth along his dick that Yuuri removed his knuckle from his drooling lips and grasped the sheets once again in his fists.

Fluttering his eyes opened, Yuuri looked down at the man who was lasciviously showering him with such intense pleasure that he almost lost it right there. Peering back up at him were a pair of lust blown eyes; pupils dilated like saucers, rimmed with the hint of glacier blue. That was a sight he knew he would never forget as he felt Victor moan, sending a wave of vibrations over his shaft that made the heat in his belly  reach new levels.

Tentatively he reached a hand down and carded his fingers through that silky hair, giving delicious little tugs to Victor’s head. Another wave of vibrations washed over him and the grasp in to the mess of silvery blond hair got tighter. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this; the image of Victor sucking him in, bobbing his head while he hollowed out his cheeks, and the sensations that made Yuuri gasp and tremble, was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“ hnng…” he panted, trying to find his words, and In English none the less, was proving to be very difficult, “Vii…Victor.. I can’t… I won’t last…” Yuuri wasn’t real sure what he wanted, but he knew he wanted more; he wanted to feel Victor. His body was craving the heat of his skin, the feeling of his hands roaming over his body, Yuuri craved the weight of being under his lover, pressing him in to the mattress and making his throat raw with the noises he would let fly from his lips.

Victor slid his mouth off Yuuri with an obscene, almost pornographic, POP as his erection bobbed against his lower stomach. As he scratched blunt nails over his lover’s abdomen, Victor soaked in every way the taut muscles quivered under the smooth skin, memorizing every twitch.

“You are so beautiful my Yuuri…” Victor pressed warm lips just below Yuuri’s belly button as blue eyes soaked in the reaction of Yuuri’s body. “Stunning really…” Another kiss placed to the crest of his lover’s hip. “You know what you are asking for? I need to hear it, that you want it.” His accent was thick as his tongue wrapped around the English words; Yuuri couldn’t control the shiver, or the heat, that ran up his spine to the base of his skull.

“Please… please….” He moaned with heated breath. The thundering of his heart in his chest made it hard to breathe as he bit down on his kiss swollen lip. How could he express what he wanted when words where not coming to him?

“Vi…Vitya… I want you…please…” His voice quivered as he tried to speak, but still he found himself struggling to get it all out. When he closed his eyes to suck in a calming breath he felt Victor’s warm hand against his cheek, which he nuzzled in to softly before looking one again into his lovers ocean eyes.

“I want you, I need to feel you.” The words came out with as much confidence as he could muster; he had never been with another person, this was his first; this was what he wanted to give Victor, all of himself.

Suddenly warm lips were pressed against his as Victor pressed their bodies together; the weight of him felt so comforting to Yuuri and his hands reached up to wrap around his lover’s neck and begin to card through the silky silver locks.

Victor broke the kiss but began to pepper sweet, loving kisses down Yuuri’s jaw till he reached his ear. “Just remember to breath, have you….” Victor didn’t know how to ask without making his lover ignite from embarrassment, “have you ever touched yourself there solnyshko?”

As tender as Victor was being, and as much as Yuuri wanted it he felt a bit of nervousness seep in to the pit of his stomach. His teeth bit down in to his lower lip as his cheeks blushed an almost neon red that spread over his chest and ears; Victor could feel the heat coming off his skin as Yuuri nodded and hummed slightly.

There was a warm chuckle that bubbled from Victor’s throat before he started to press his lips against the pulse point of his lover’s throat before he sat up a bit, caging Yuuri’s head with his hands so he could look into his eyes. “Hmmm… perhaps you are not as innocent as I thought!”  He winked as he felt the nervous energy flood out of Yuuri’s body and surround them with a jittering electricity.

He leaned forward and pressed warm lips to Yuuri’s forehead before he whispered, “You don’t have to be on the bottom, luchik I would gladly…” He paused and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, hoping that the younger man could feel the sincerity coming from him, “let you make love to me,” once again there was a pause as Victor moved his lips against Yuuri’s in a tender gesture, all he wanted was to make sure his lover knew that it didn’t matter; that Yuuri knew that he would do anything to make him comfortable.

Yuuri mewed softly against Victor’s lips, his hips rolling in to the other man’s pelvis. The gentleness, the perfect delicateness of the kisses and the way the Russian felt atop his body made his chest swell; each emotion returned with just as much feeling as their lips moved against each other. He could feel the nervousness not burn so harshly in his chest as his hands reached up once more and locked fingers behind Victor’s neck, keeping him in place for just a few more moments, till they were both breathing heavily.

“Vi..Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was a quivering, nervous whisper, “I want you.” He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat; the fact that Victor was giving him this choice was something he was not prepared for, even he just assumed he would submit his body to Victor. This meant that his lover was putting his absolute trust in him, that Victor trusted him with his body; trusted him enough to offer himself without question to unexperienced hands. ‘Could he be more perfect?’ was the thought that came to Yuuri’s mind as his lips parted, he knew what he wanted, now he just had to say it.

The feeling that washed over Yuuri was incredibly warming; his skin prickled with electricity as he smiled up in to those sparkling blue eyes and felt a sense of calmness start to sooth the quick pace of his heart. Yuuri felt himself getting lost for a moment; the emotions that ran through him were so overwhelming, so pure, that he felt the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes.

“I want to feel you inside of me, please?” He craned his neck up and simultaneously pulled Victor down and start to kiss. Yuuri felt his cheeks start to burn, as if he has gotten too much sunlight on his skin.

Victor hummed softly in to the kiss before his lips broke in a smile. Warm breath whispered as he purred “I think I can handle that, but tell me, be honest with me, if it’s too much. Promise me?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure how to respond, the fact that Victor was so careful with him made him trace fingers over the softness of the man’s pale cheekbones, absolutely enamored with how amazing he was. A soft nod and a kiss and Yuuri started to relax more in to the touch as deft fingers once again start to roam his body.

“You are so precious to me...” Victor whispered reverently as he kissed Yuuri’s throat, “beautiful…” another kiss to his sternum, “talented…” a kiss to his navel, “and so mine…” he trailed off before he swiped his tongue across the heated flesh, licking a few beads of precum from the head.

Shifting between his strong thighs, Victor reached for a packet of lube that was off to the side and ripped it open with his teeth with the finesse of a porn star. Pouring an ample amount on to his fingers he shifted his gaze back to Yuuri’s; chocolate rimmed pupils remained locked on to his as he warmed the viscous fluid.

“Breathe and relax.” Victor urged.

Softly he leaned forward, and began to press kisses to the inside of his lover’s thigh as lube slicked fingers gently began to slide between plump cheeks. Suddenly Yuuri felt the influx of butterflies in his gut; sure, he had done this to himself, but this, this was Victor Fucking-Nikiforov! His 16 year old self would be laughing his ass off if he would ever have known this would happen and tell you to check in to the asylum.

That thought brought a light bubble of laughter that was quickly replaced with a soft gasp of air as he felt Victor slip his finger inside of him slowly. He tensed out of reflex as that slim digit slowly moved; hands had balled up in the sheets again and his cheeks were tomato red. This felt so….so much better than touching himself, but he didn’t know how to respond.

The tingling sensation went straight to the core of his spine as Victor slowly slid up his body for a moment and pressed sweet kitten licks to Yuuri’s lower lip as he whispered “Relax my love, it’s just me…”

Yuuri let out a soft laugh that was like sunshine to Victor’s ears, “Right, like that helps!” Yuuri had thought about Victor like this since he hit puberty!

Suddenly there was a pair of soft lips against his again and the flicker of tongue that coaxed his mouth to part. Letting out a sigh from his nose he felt his body relax a bit and Victor’s finger suddenly not feeling so... intrusive. As a matter of fact, as Victor’s tongue danced and licked at the roof of his mouth, Yuuri’s own hips rolled and a whimper escaped his throat.

Once the kiss broke Victor pressed his forehead softly against Yuuri’s as he pushed passed to the second knuckle and begin to pump slowly in and out of him. His hips quivered as the sensation quickly turned to an almost electric tingle that began to pool in the pit of his stomach and that’s when he felt the gentle pressure of another finger teasing the rim.

Closing his eyes Yuuri arched softly and let out a keening moan “More, pl…please…”

His lashes fluttered open as he felt Victor slowly stretched him and began to slip the second finger inside gently. Skilled hands gently moved digits in and out at an almost achingly slow pace, but it felt so good as he began to stretch him with gentle scissoring motions.

“Oh God…” He murmured as Victor lovingly tucked his head in to the crook of Yuuri’s neck, his own breaths coming in panting little puffs on his skin. He was struggling to hold himself back, but it made it even more precious to Yuuri that he was taking such care.

Victor’s hips were rocking in to Yuuri’s body as he placed an open mouth kiss to his lover’s throat. Teeth grazed at the skin as he held himself in check, wanting to make absolutely sure that Yuuri would feel nothing but pleasure from this experience. A shaky voice whispered to Yuuri “I want you so bad solnyshko…”

That elicited a deep moan from Yuuri’s throat as his hips started to thrust on their own on to the fingers inside of him, signaling that he could take more. His hand were clawing at Victor’s pale skin now as his hips rolled, whimpering as a slickened third finger was slipped inside of him. Lolling his head back he whimpered as the sting gave way to something different, something that made him want to forgo the rest of this torment that it had quickly become.

“please please…onegai… hmmm….Vitya…” it was like a prayer coming off his lips, Yuuri’s words just spurring Victor on as his hand pumped in and out, finger tips searching for that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Suddenly Yuuri was arching off the bed and in to the body above him. A silent scream as his mouth opened; flames licked up his body and ignited every nerve across his skin. It pushed him over the edge so fast that he had not even realized that he had come, white fluid spattering across the two lover’s torsos. His chest burned for air as he felt his entire body shiver and seize with orgasm, the muscles around Victor’s fingers throbbing and his erection softening.

His vision had shorted out, replaced with a haze of white that started to fade as Victor eased his fingers in to slow, shallow pumps of his wrist. Yuuri could hardly breath with how tight his ribs where and it felt like his heart would thump right out of his chest at any moment. In his climax, Yuuri had not even realized that he had dug his fingertips so hard in to Victor’s skin and left beautiful little half-moons in the alabaster flesh.

Victor began to place his lips across Yuuri’s throat, peppering them up to his kiss swollen lips till Yuuri felt himself coming back down to earth. He nuzzled his nose against the Russians cheek until he realized what had just happened.

“oh my god!” His hands flew to his face; he wanted to just die right there, blissed out and boneless from an orgasm that was brought on by his lover touch. “I’m so sorry! Oh my god, so embarrassing…” his words trailed off as Victor slowly removed his fingers from inside Yuuri’s body, his clean hand prying open the shield that his lover hand made with his own hands.

“shhh…Yuuri….look at me…” Not being able one to deny Victor anything, and whimpering softly at the loss of pressure inside of him, he peeked between two fingers at the man on top of him. He shook his head vigorously while he mumbled behind the hand on his mouth, “no no no no…”

Suddenly Victor burst out in a laugh that sent a shockwave of warmth across Yuuri’s body. Slowly he dropped his hands and looked up at the man who smiled down at him with such tenderness that Yuuri thought for sure he was dreaming.

“oh…solnyshko, don’t apologize.” He began to press his lips to Yuuri’s eye lids, then his cheeks, before he finally reached his lips and smiled, “I am surprised you lasted as long as you did! Don’t hide yourself from me, you…” He pecked Yuuri’s kissed swollen lips, “are” kiss “perfect” He pressed a kiss with a bit of tongue flicked across his lower lip, “Besides, I want to test out your stamina and see if it applies to the bed as well as the rink!”

Yuuri groaned and covered his face again, “Oh god, you are so embarrassing sometimes!”

**Author's Note:**

> OK....So I have had a lot of requests to add a second chapter...soooooo..Ask and ye shall receive. I teetered on the edge of leaving it as is, more innocent and needy, but it feels like it needs to go back to the morning. SO yes, I am working on chapter 2 as we speak. 
> 
> my tumbler is wolfsflei.tumblr.com if you are so inclined.


End file.
